Mammalian red blood cells are critical for the delivery of oxygen to body tissues and the exchange of carbon dioxide from body tissues. One critical feature of red blood cells (RBC) is their ability to severely deform in shape to pass through intercellular gaps of sinusoids in the spleen and capillaries. Disorders of red blood cells can enhance rigidification of red blood cells and reduce their ability to pass through intercellular gaps and capillaries. Such rigidification is a key feature of the biology and pathophysiology of malaria (Miller, et al. Nature (2002); Cooke, et al. Adv. Parasitology (2001); and Glenister, et. al Blood (2002); each of which is incorporated herein by reference). Sickle cell anemia is another RBC-based condition which is caused by elongated RBCs. Furthermore, over time RBCs stiffen and aged red blood cells are removed from the body after about 120 days. Therefore, there exists a need to fabricate an artificial RBC which can deform in size to pass through intercellular gaps and capillaries and carry and exchange oxygen with carbon dioxide.